The field of molecular biology has allowed significant progress to be made relating to the structure and organization of genes, the proteins whose synsthesis they encode and the mechanisms whereby that synthesis is regulated. Application of this approach can allow new insight into the metabolic changes or genetic factors responsible for the etiology of alcoholism. Abnormalities of uric acid metabolism and changes in protein synthesis are well known as a result of ethanol ingestion. More recently a strong genetic factor has been implicated in the etiology of adult male alcoholism. We have accordingly established a molecular biology program within the laboratory designed to develop methods for studying abnormalities at mRNA or gene level.